Lost in Time
by The Revolutionary Winter Quail
Summary: After becoming the sole survivor of a brutal plane crash, Lin Manuel Miranda finds himself in a very different time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hamilton. The songs are by Lin Manuel Miranda. This is my first story, and I hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! wailed the alarm. Lin Manuel Miranda forced his weary eyes open and slammed his hand onto the snooze button. He glanced at the time and sighed. _4:30 A.M. This is what you get for procrastinating._ he thought. He heaved his aching body out of the bed and started hastily throwing his clothes into his black suitcase.

"Lin honey, are you up already?" groaned Vanessa as she tentatively sat upright in the bed while smoothing down her tangled mop of dark brown hair. "It's 4:30!" she continued. "Why don't you come back to sleep?"

The concerned wife waited for an answer, but instead received only a grunt. "You forgot to pack!" she accused.

"I wouldn't call it forgot so much as purposefully put-off." the composer smiled mischievously while throwing a pair of underwear into the bag.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and laid back down. Today was January 9th, 2019, the day that her husband would travel to Puerto Rico to reprise his role as Hamilton at the Teatro UPR theatre. She would not be joining him.

"Look Nessie, I know you're worried, but it's only for a month. I'll be back before you know I'm gone." reassured Lin.

But Vanessa never answered back.

* * *

"Daddy, do you have to go?" sniffled Sebastian later that morning, his large puppy eyes welling up with tears.

Lin knelt down to become eye-to-eye with his son. "Yes," he answered, sadness dotting his voice, "but it's only for a little while. I'll call you every night so that we can talk, and I'll be come back in a few weeks."

"You promise?"

"I promise." The father and son embraced, the latter wailing, the former trying to comfort him. As Lin boarded the plane, it never crossed his mind that that might have been the last time that he ever hugged his child.

* * *

Two and a half hours later and the turbulence had become unbearable. The plane was violently shaking back and forth jostling him until he was sick. The rain was pounding down and Lin couldn't see out the window. He was done. He got up, and slowly made his way over to the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

"What the hell is going on!?" he screamed.

The pilot Henry, turned back to Lin, his face pale. "Sir, it shouldn't be possible, nothing appeared out the radar, there was no news of it happening, heck it's not even in the right season-"

"Tell me what's wrong!" demanded Lin.

Henry gulped. "Sir, it appears that we are stuck in a hurricane."

 _No._ That was the one thought that went through his mind, multiplying into infinity. ... _No, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ _NO!_ It was a hurricane that destroyed his grandparents home. A hurricane that killed his cousins. A hurricane that had ripped his family to pieces. And now it was his turn to face the dreaded storm.

"I'm going to try to break free !" Henry yelled, but the noise of the cyclone was so loud Lin didn't hear. The engines redirected their power, but the storm was too powerful. The plane was sucked into the swirling vortex at the center of the chaos.

The jet went still and dead silence hung in the air. Out of nowhere, a soft and oh so too familiar song was gently playing.

 _In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet..._

Lin shook his head. He couldn't be in the eye, and yet he was.

 _For just a moment..._

Panicking, he looked out the window, hoping, praying, that this was all just a dream.

 _and yellow sky..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I am planning on updating once a week. Please review! All reviews, even negative ones help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you to all of the reviews I got; I really do appreciate them and they motivate me to keep writing. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alexander Hamilton took in the breathtaking scenery below him. The snow-tipped maple trees spanned out for miles, their delicate branches swaying slightly in the afternoon breeze. Most men would appreciate such beauty, but as far as he was concerned, staring at dead looking trees was a complete waste of time. He would not have ridden out there in the first place if not for his Eliza's nagging to just take a break. He loved his wife dearly, but she worried about him too much.

Alexander moved his reigns to the left, and gave the horse a slight kick, turning him around. He had to get back to the house soon; an appointment was scheduled at 1:30 for his new client. Alexander trembled in excitement; he was one of the lawyers for the first murder trial of the brand new nation!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud CRASH from behind him, and the horse spooked. Running and bucking around, the immigrant fought with all his might to stay on the raging beast. After nearly 30 seconds of pure equine induced terror, the horse finally relaxed. _That little, useless, idiotic son of a-_ Alexander stopped himself. It hadn't been the horse's fault, the mammal had just reacted to the noise. Now he just had to figure out what in the world had caused the sound.

He took a deep breath and dug his heels into the animal's sides, urging him to go faster. As the duo swerved through the maples, the rider felt an impeding sense of doom. He had no clue what he was going to find, and how it was going to affect him.

The horse stopped abruptly, dead in his tracks. Hamilton's mouth hung wide open, for he could not believe the sight that lay before him. A long, curved, white monster with two crippled panels jutting out from its sides had smashed into the ground. But even more alarming than alien contraption, was the unconscious body that lay in the wreckage. The man Alexander was staring at was none other than himself.

* * *

Vanessa squinted as the harsh sunlight invaded her vision. She was sitting impatiently in the parking lot, waiting to pick her son up from Kindergarten. She began drumming her fingers lightly on the gray leather steering wheel, scanning the crowd for Sebastian. A minute later she spotted him bounding towards the car, his silky caramel colored hair bouncing with him.

"Mommy, Mommy!" he yelled breathlessly, "You' ll _never_ believe what happened today!"

Vanessa started the car, and smiled to herself. If there was one thing that Sebastian had inherited from his father, it was his uncontrollable level of enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"she asked back.

"Charlie Meyers was like 'I got a dragon for my birthday' and I was all like ' that's complete B.S.' and-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Vanessa, "where did you hear that word?"

"Which word?"

"You know which word."

"B.S.? Daddy says it like, _all_ the time."

The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation. She could not count the times that she had reminded her husband to watch his language around Sebastian.

"Speaking of Daddy," the boy continued, "when can we talk to him?"

"He told me that he would call when his flight landed, sweetie." she responded.

"How much longer till his flight ends?"

"I don't kn-" Vanessa was cut off by the jingle of her cell phone. She pulled over and answered the call without even glancing at the number.

"Hello? Is this Miss Nadal?"asked a feminine voice from the other end.

"Yes."

"I'm calling to let you know that… that…" the woman's voice shook."Look, I work for Alaska Airlines, and I believe that your husband was on one of our planes this morning." She broke into tears, and Vanessa suddenly knew why they were calling.

 _No. It can't be. He was just right here._

"The flight never arrived at its destination. It disappeared from our radar almost two and a half hours ago. I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I can't imagine…"

Vanessa couldn't breath. The world had just collapsed around her, trapping her inside a tight box. But out of all the chaos, one thing was clear: her life would never be the same.

* * *

 **As always, please review. All reviews, even negative ones, help. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, I will reply to all members reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello, and Happy Black Friday! I know that I updated yesterday, but the Holiday season seems to call for more writing. For this chapter, I had my amazing cousin help me write it. As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The warmth of the heated stove engulfed Eliza's fingertips. She gently placed the pot of water on the stovetop; the guest would be there shortly, and she wanted the stew to be ready. She furrowed her brow in annoyance. _Where_ was _Alexander?_

As soon as the thought left her mind, the concerned wife heard the creak from the other room that signaled the opening of the door. She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her apron as her husband entered the room.

"Lizalizacomequick!" he sputtered though labored breaths.

Eliza turned towards her husband and skeptically looked him over. He was a disheveled mess, his dark locks of hair a mop in his face.

"Oh my goodness, what hap-"

"It doesn't matter, you need to see this!" he interrupted, pulling her out to the courtyard.

"Alexander Hamilton, you tell me what happened right this instant or-" she stopped in surprise at the sight that lay before her. Their white stallion stood regally in the yard, and seated atop his majestic back was none other than her unconscious husband.

She was lightheaded. Her knees were weak. _What the hell is going on? I have two husbands!_ Eliza felt terribly overwhelmed by the scene. No, no, she felt like she had DIED. SHE HAD TWO FRICKING HUSBANDS.

"Alex…?" she faltered.

"I know it's insane, but I found him out there in the woods. There was this big white mound of some hard material, and he was lying in the wreckage. We need to get him inside and fetch a doctor."

"But, bu-"

"Eliza! HE'S DYING! We need to get him inside this minute!"

And so began the difficult task of moving the mysterious man off the horse and into the house. Nearly fifteen minutes later he was situated on the couch, when they heard a loud rap on the door.

"Oh shoot!" yelped the former soldier. "My defendant is here!"

"Okay you go greet him, and I'll stay with the… man."

Alexander rushed to the door. "Hello, hello, hello Mr. Weeks!" _Oh no._ Thought the lawyer. He sounded too out of breath.

"Um, hi." replied Levi Weeks, taken aback by the complete mess that would be defending him against a murder accusation.

"Please come inside." continued Hamilton as he ushered his guest through the door.

* * *

Lin felt like there was a knife in his stomach. The last thing he remembered was peering out the plane window, and looking into the hurricane's eye. The next thing he knew, he was lying on some sort of cot. The musician groggily pried open his eyes. _Ugh_. The world was spinning, and he felt like a queasy mess.

" _I was ten when a hurricane destroyed my town. I didn't drown. I couldn't seem t-to… die."_ Lin whispered to himself, an attempt at comfort. His songs always seemed to be there for him, even when people weren't.

Eliza had been sitting at the table on the other side of the room, stitching a hole in her dress. She started with surprise at the sound of the man's humming, and pricked herself with the needle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, and brought her thumb up to her mouth, sucking in the red droplets of blood.

Lin jerked his head up, immediately regretting it. He leaned over the side of the couch and heaved his breakfast onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he looked the woman in the face for the first time.

"Pippa?" he asked in disbelief. "Pippa, what happened, wh-where am I?"

Eliza frowned and shook her head. "Um, no," confusion infused in her voice. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza."

 _Eliza?_ he thought. _Eliza… Hamilton?_

At that moment the door to the room opened and a man shuffled in, his face bright red and his hair splayed out like a spider. A spitting image of Lin himself.

A scream erupted from Lin's throat. "WHAT THE F****** HELL!?" The two lookalikes drew back in shock.

Levi Weeks knocked nervously on the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

Alex slowly responded, "Uh, yes… it's fine."

"I'll go buy some time. You stay here with him." Eliza whispered to her husband, and left the room.

Alexander turned to the man.

"Who… who are you?" the stranger asked. His voice was weak, it sounded as if he would pass out any second.

"Alexander Hamilton. And you?"

Lin stared blankly at the man. "Alexander Hamilton? No, no, it can't be!" He slowly sank back into the couch feeling like his head was about to explode. "Wait, what year is it?"

"It's 1783, Sir."

"No, no no no. No no no-" he had to get back. Back to Vanessa. Back to Sebastian. Back to his time.

Alexander stared inquisitively at the man. "And who are you?"

"This might sound crazy," he began , "but my name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and I'm from the year 2019."

* * *

 **I hope that you guys liked it, and please review. All reviews, even negative ones help. I will reply to all member reviews. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to Chapter 4 of _Lost in Time_! May I begin by just giving a ginormous thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I love the sense of community here on ; everyone is so supportive! Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 _2019\. The man said that he was from 2019._ thought Hamilton as he threw the door open and rushed into the room. Elizabeth Schuyler and Levi Weeks sat on the couch, peacefully sipping tea.

"Eliza?" Alexander squeaked, his eyes wild with fear. "C-can I talk to you about something…" he glanced at, Levi a look of annoyance spread out across on the man's face, "…privately?"

Eliza nodded silently, set down her tea, and quickly rose from the couch, following her husband into their bedroom.

"What is it?" she asked tersely.

Alex frowned slightly at her. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No," she responded, her temper beginning to flare, "I just had to sit next to that man for ten minutes trying to come up with excuses for why you weren't there."

The lawyer winced with guilt. He had never meant to put his wife in an awkward situation like that.

"Okay," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, but we have more pressing matters to face at the moment. That man, he said his name was Lin, he-he claimed that he was from the year… the year 2019."

Eliza was at a loss for words. "2019?" she eventually managed to say. Alexander just nodded grimly. "Is he mentally ill?"

"I don't know. If it was under any other circumstances I would say so, but he fell from the sky while he was trapped inside of a great white monster, and he looks exactly like me."

Eliza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was definitely not turning out to be a very good day.

"Look why don't you go discuss the case with Mr. Weeks, and I'll go check on Lin. If what he says is somehow true, he's probably as confused as we are." She started towards the door but stopped in her tracks at the sound of a shrill high-pitched toddler's scream.

"Where's Phillip?" demanded the concerned father, fearing the worst.

"I-I put him in his crib for a nap about an hour ago," stumbled the flustered wife, "he's supposed to be asleep."

"Obviously he's not!"yelled Alexander, and the two dashed up the stairs to their son's bedroom.

Sure enough, Philip Hamilton was not asleep in his crib; but rather pounding at the bars aggressively, crying and wailing so hard that his face was bright red, and snot oozed out of his nose.

"Let's go get you some lunch, shall we?" asked the boy's mother as she pulled him out of the enclosed bed and brought him down the stairs.

Eliza looked at her husband who was following her closely. "Go talk with Levi. I'll feed Phillip." Alexander nodded and left the mother and son.

She set the baby down on a high-chair and turned around. _Alright, what will we have for lunch today?_ Eliza thought to herself as she rummaged through the pantry. _Phillip is being awfully quiet._ "Phil, sweetie are you okay?" she asked, but never received an answer. "Philip?" she walked out into the kitchen, and her heart nearly stopped. Her child was nowhere to be seen, but the door to the family room, the room that housed the man, was propped wide open.

* * *

Meanwhile Lin lied feebly on the couch, and tears streamed down his tan face. He should be moving into his hotel in Puerto Rico right now, not stuck on some Founding Father's couch in 1783. He had to figure out how to get back, so he could hold Vanessa one more time, or see another one of Sebastian's adorkable smiles.

The composer was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when the door creaked open, and a freckle-faced toddler crawled in.

"Dadda!" the child screamed, his curly hair flopping into his face.

Lin jerked upwards in surprise, and studied the boy. He had a warm complexion, with hazel eyes, and a face full of freckles. Atop his head sat a mop of dark, curly hair. _Phillip,_ thought Lin.

"Dadda!" the boy yelled again, this time throwing up his arms.

"Oh, um…nope, not…Dadda…" Lin replied awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do.

Phillip squinted and confusion flooded his face. "Not Dadda?" His loser lip began to quiver, and his eyes welled with tears.

 _Damn it! Of course he thinks I'm his father, the two of us look so frickin' alike!_

The musician put on his best fake smile and opened his arms wide. "Come here you little tomato, Daddy wants to give you the biggest bear hug in the history of hugs!"

Phillip leapt towards the man, his face filled with glee, only to be met by a frenzy of tickles. He shrieked with delight attempting to pull away from the playful prankster, but had no success. Lin joined in with the laughter too, remembering how he used to play that game with Sebastian.

At that moment Eliza walked through the door, and giggled at the sight.

"Phillip!" she chimed "Come on, it's lunchtime!"

He smiled and jammed his thumb towards Lin. "Dadda!" he exclaimed.

The troubled wife just smiled and shook her head. "That's not Daddy," she said slowly through a sigh. She made a mental note to add explaining the whole situation to Phillip onto her growing list of responsibilities.

"Phillip, we need to go." She took the boy off of Lin's lap and marched him to the kitchen, steeling herself for the battle to come that entailed feeding lunch to her son.

* * *

Later that evening, Eliza snuck back into the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch with a maroon colored book open in his palm, his tired eyes feasting on and savoring every word.

" _Macbeth_?"

Lin suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Um sorry, what did you say?" he answered awkwardly, his face blushing shades of red.

"Oh _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare, you know, that book you were hungrily devouring a moment ago."

He set the book down quickly. "Ah, yes…"

She nodded, attempting to suppress a smile. "It's one of Angelica's favorites."

"An-Angelica?"

"My sister."

"She likes Shakespeare?"

Eliza snorted with laughter. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed with glee. "The way she used to rant about his plays, you'd thought that she was infatuated with the poor man!"

Lin smiled, looking forward to meeting Angelica.

"Anyways…" she gave the composer a look that was filled with curiosity and exasperation. "Tomato?" she finally managed.

The father frowned, but then recognition dawned his face as he remembered his encounter with Phillip. "That was something I used to call my son, Sebastian. I'd call him tomato, and he'd jump into my arms and then I'd tickle him." He winced at the run-on sentence.

"You're a father?"

"Yes! I have a wonderful wife, Vanessa, she's the most understanding person I know, and a son, Sebastian. He's five years old now, or he will be in 2019." Lin tried not to think too much about the time difference; it made his head spin.

There was another pause before Eliza finally continued. "You look tired. Why don't you go take a bath, have some dinner, and then go to bed. You can sleep in the guest room.

"Ms. Hamilton, you don't have to do that for me, I can just-"

Eliza shook her head. "No. You've been through more in a day than what most men can imagine in a lifetime. The least that we can do is give you a place to stay until everything is figured out. Now go. The washroom's upstairs."

Lin smiled weakly. He would figure out how to get back to his time, but in the meanwhile hanging with the Hamiltons would do.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, definitely not the most exciting chapter, but Lin is in a completely different world, and I feel like he needs to bond with the people there. As always if you have any questions, requests, or suggestions, please review. I will reply to all member reviews as all reviews, even negative ones, help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**May I just start by apologizing for the long wait. I have no excuse other than I was being lazy and felt like this chapter was trash. This story is far from over, but you guys will have to be patient with me while I get back in the swing of things.**

 **Anyways here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

 _Darkness. That was the first thing that he remembered. The universe seemed to be a never ending realm of pitch black nothing that stretched on for light years in every direction. Then out of nowhere, the CBS news logo flashed right before his eyes._

" _Breaking news tonight!" began a blonde haired female reporter, her fake smile plastered onto her flawless face. "Just hours ago, remnants of a small jet were recovered floating in the Caribbean. Experts believe that they are from none other than the infamous Flight 587, which mysteriously vanished about a week and a half ago. Aboard this plane was none other than the famous composer, actor, and lyricist Lin Manuel Miranda, best known for his role as Jack in the Disney sequel_ Mary Poppins Returns _, or the Broadway smash hit that he wrote and starred in:_ Hamilton.

" _While what has been found of the plane are only mere fragments, last night parts of a body washed on the shore of a small island. Through rigorous DNA testing, it has been confirmed to belong to the plane's pilot, Henry Dryer... However there has been no sign of Mr. Miranda, and his family has been unable to comment-_

Lin woke up suddenly, his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face. _It's just a dream_ , he told himself, _just a figment of your overactive imagination_. But the unintentional time-traveler knew deep down, that the so called "dream" had been much more real than he could admit.

* * *

That evening Lin looked over the list he had written.

 _Things I wish were in 1783_

 _The internet._

 _Electricity_

 _Pens (I cannot stand quills!)_

 _Phones_

 _Cars_

 _Better medicine_

 _Decent music (you would not believe what I would do to hear some hip-hop)_

Slightly chewing on the his lower lip, he took a deep breath and drew a large heart near the bottom of the paper. He wrote inside in loopy, cursive handwriting:

 _Vanessa and Sebastian_

A single tear rolled down the man's cheek, and plopped down in the middle of the heart. The water and ink, swirled together, obscuring the names inside.

The moment was broken when Philip toddled into the room and screamed at the top of his lungs, "BUURRRRDAAAAAY!"

Lin dropped the book out of surprise and chuckled at the child, who was now tugging on the composer's pant leg.

"Win! Win!" he chanted, a lisp changing the l's to w's.

"Hi Philip!" If there was one thing that the actor would miss if- no _when_ he got back 2019, it would be this bundle of pure adorableness.

"Burday!" Philip yelled again, a huge grin spread across his chubby face.

At that moment Eliza entered the room. "Come here you two. You don't want to be late for cake!"

The boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sound of the word _cake._ Lin carried him into the kitchen and placed him in a high chair. Meanwhile, Eliza was looking around exasperatedly for her husband, who had conveniently managed to vanish in the time it had took her to get the other two.

"Alexander!" she called angrily with a touch of worry in her voice.

"Sorry!" he answered hastily as he ran down the stairs. "I just thought that I might be able to put the finishing touches on that essay-"

"It can wait." stated the wife, wishing that her spouse would just take a break from his work for a little while.

The family gathered around the table and Eliza set down the culinary masterpiece that was her definition of cake. Four layers of rich, moist chocolate perfection lay on a glass platter in the center of the table. Ripe cherries decorated the top, supported by the thick fudge frosting. It was enough to make any cake-lover's heart stop; the beauty was just too grand. Surely this work of art could not be crafted in a measly few hours?

Lin eyed Philip nervously; the boy was practically exploding from excitement. He was red in the face, hopping around in small circles, and screeching gibberish at the top of his lungs.

Eliza however took no notice to her son's overreaction. She instead picked up a long, silver knife, and plunged it into the cake. The sensation of cutting it was oddly satisfying; she had marred a masterpiece, but felt no shame. As she pulled the knife out of the confection a loud "Wait!" was exclaimed causing her to drop the utensil onto the floor, merely inches away from her exposed foot.

"What in the name of the world is wrong?" snapped Eliza, her patience having snapped. "It better be good, as I almost destroyed my foot in reaction to your exclamation!"

"Oh um sorry…" Lin glanced at the family sheepishly. "It's just that well… you just… um… forgot to sing Happy Birthday…"

The woman looked like a powder keg about to explode. In a deathly serious, but somehow simultaneously quiet and gentle voice she asked "What?" The man flinched and Eliza realized her mistake, and redirected her approach. "Lin, I'm not mad or anything, you just scared me and… what is Happy Birthday?"

Lin eyes grew so large that they practically popped out of his head. "You seriously don't know what Happy Birthday is?"

The three revolutionary Americans shook their heads.

"It's this song," he continued "and you sing it to the birthday person before they blow out the candles in their cake."

The composer's comrades' puzzled expressions told him that they didn't understand. Lin grunted in disbelief. The song was such an old and unifying tradition that the Founding Fathers _had_ to have known about it. But sure enough they didn't, and the proof was standing before him.

"It's really not that hard of a song. I mean, once you've got the base line down you've pretty much got it made."

 _Damn! These oldies still aren't understanding. Happy birthday is such a simple concept. How will I ever explain anything about the future to them?_

But Lin, being as persistent as he was carried on. "It goes like this:" he cleared his throat for good measure. "'Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear whatever-the-name-of-the-person-you're-celebrating-is-(in-this-case-it's-Philip)! Happy birthday to you!"

The Hamiltons eventually caught on, and soon the four of them were belting out the tune like modern days families do. But in all the joy of Philip's birthday, Lin did not realize that he had become the first person in history to sing the song "Happy Birthday to You."

* * *

Philip was a difficult child to say the least. Eliza loved him more than her heart could measure, but that didn't change the fact that once he had made up his mind about something, nothing could change it. Tonight he had decided that he was not going to bed. He had been kicking and screaming for the past eleven minutes, and his mother was almost ready to give up.

"No bed!" he screamed for the millionth time. Eliza just shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was obviously tired and needed sleep, but she wouldn't be able to force him.

At that moment there was a knock on the door of the bedroom and an amused voice asked "Need some help?"

Eliza sighed. It was just Alexander or Lin (she wasn't always able to tell them apart).

"Yes," she replied, and the man came in and sat down on the bed. Philip's eyes brightened, conforming it was Lin. He never had that expression around his father.

"Now," the lyricist began, "what's the problem tonight?"

"Bed." Philip responded darkly.

Lin made an _oh_ face and walked over to the Harpsichord sitting in the side of the room. "May I?" he asked Eliza and she merely nodded. He lifted up the dust cover and ran his hands over the keys, playing a _glissando_ that caused the little boy to giggle. After playing a few chords and muttering something along the lines of "familiar enough" he began to play a song.

"' _Dear Theodosia what to say to you?_

 _You have my eyes, you have your mother's name._

 _When you came into the world you cried, it broke my heart…"_

He didn't have the best singing voice, but then again neither did Alexander. It was astounding to her, how a man with so much gusto could sing so gently and lovingly. Before she knew it she was crying, and the world round her had melted away.

She did not however, expect her son's name to come into the ballad.

" _Ooooh Philip, when you smile I am undone, my son…"_

She looked over to see his reaction, but the babe was already fast asleep.

* * *

Once the song was over the two adults snuck out of the room. Lin was heading downstairs to the guest bedroom, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to Eliza and realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Ms. Hamilton?" he asked, worrying he had done something wrong.

"Oh I'm quite alright. It's just that song, it was so beautiful that it made me cry."

"Oh, yeah." Lin winced. Why was he being so awkward?

"Did the composer write anything else? Don't tell Alexander, but that was one of the prettiest things I have ever heard." Oh shoot, now she was complimenting him on his writing skills. What was he supposed to say to her? ' _Oh um, it was in a musical about your husband's life that I wrote and starred in.'_ Yeah he was pretty sure that would come across as just plain creepy.

"Um, it was in some b-list Off-Broadway musical. I can't even remember the writer's name." Lin said way too quickly. _'Wow,'_ he thought to himself ' _lying and self-deprecation. Great way to earn trust_.'

Eliza frowned. "Okay. Goodnight." And with that she walked away into her bedroom.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah I know it was mostly fluff. And I probably put in an overload of Philip but he's super fun to write and you guys seem to like him so I kind of made this chapter Philip centric. (I've also fixed my spelling error with his name in this chapter ;)**

 **Another thing that I'm putting here because I'm a complete geek is that the song 'Happy Birthday' was not written until 1893 by sisters Patty and Mildred Hill. Apparently there was this big lawsuit over the song's copyright that was settled that it belongs to public. I just wrote this into the story because I thought it was interesting.**

 **If you've stuck around to the end of this super long AN then yay, I applaud you. I'm sure that everyone knows my little spiel about reviews by now but just in case you don't, they all help. Even if they're negative. If you are a memeber and review, I will respond to you with a PM. Thanks again and bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Life got sucky and I kind of took a break from this story without telling you. I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. If this ever happens again, I'll notify you guys somehow. But until then I have this chapter for you now!**

* * *

Two months later Lin was writing in his diary nightly. Life had fallen into a routine of sorts; the composer would the day looking after Philip and helping Eliza around the house. His free time was spent writing songs in the family's music room (though he was careful to avoid doing this around her after the awkward conversation on her son's birthday.

Meanwhile Hamilton spent all of his time holed up in his room. Lin had knew that the man was a workaholic, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He was lucky to see him twice in a week, let alone every day! Experiencing how little Alexander cared about his family caused the actor to feel less sympathetic towards the writer; he had what his childhood had been lacking sitting _right in front of him,_ yet he ignored it. Hamilton may have been a genius, but he was too ignorant to see the things that truly mattered.

* * *

That night at dinner Lin knew something was up. For one thing Alexander was actually out of his room and eating at the table, sitting closely to his wife. The couple kept throwing each other mischievous glances, as if they had done something naughty the rest of the world was unaware of.

Finally about halfway through the meal Hamilton cleared his throat and tapped his silverware to his glass, preparing for an announcement. After he had the family's attention he gave his wife a loving look and took a deep breath before beginning. "I am very happy to say here today that my wondrous wife Eliza is pregnant."

Lin smiled knowingly, while berating himself in the back of his mind. He had completely forgotten about the Hamilton's second child, Angelica; whom he had only mentioned briefly in the musical.

The mood was suddenly broken by Philip interjecting "Pwegnan'? Like Aun' Pweggy?"

Eliza snorted into her water and gazed at her son amusingly. How would she explain to him that he would be getting a little brother or sister?

When no one answered his question, the boy only became further irritated, and his face began to drop in a frown. Lin realized this and quickly explained, "It means that you're going to have a little sibling someday. Like a little brother or sister." When he saw Philip open his mouth again he added, "And, no. I don't think Aunt Peggy's ever been pregnant."

The rest of the food was finished in silence, the couple giving each other loving looks. When everyone was done, Eliza rose to do the dishes and Lin joined her. He still felt bad about the presence of gender roles in this century, and made a point to help out the woman with all of her chores.

The two washed the utensils enthusiastically; playfully splashing the grimy, cold water on each other. It brought a smile to Lin's face; seeing his friend so relaxed. Though Eliza had a wonderful sense of humor, she was also very proper, and sometimes a bit too uptight for her own good. The lyricist could only imagine that this would begin to increase in the coming months; the promise of a new baby brought much stress upon a household.

"She'll be amazing." Lin stated thoughtfully, glancing down at the mother's belly.

Eliza gently caressed her hand over her abdomen, and met the man's eyes. "She?"

His lips upturned and his large eyes sparkled. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

Tears prickled in Vanessa's eyes as she left her son's room. Sebastian had cried himself to sleep again, and Cisco had been asking for "Papa" for the past week and a half. It killed her to see her babies so lost, so _broken_ without their father, and she wasn't holding up much better. Not a day had gone by since the accident that she hadn't sworn she had heard him asking her about his newest song, or seen him on the street. He was _everywhere_ , but then again _nowhere._

Bile began to fill her mouths, and she rushed to the toilet, spewing out into the white bowl. With trembling hands she flushed the vomit away, and stumbled into bed. Her mind began to race, and her head filled with thoughts of worry and dread. Maybe she had it eaten something funky. Maybe she had the stomach flu. Or maybe, just maybe, that night a few weeks ago had consequences. She could be having another child.

A child that Lin would never meet.

* * *

 **Yes, Francisco is being referred to as Cisco in this story. And in case you guys are confused, the two timelines are beginning to drift apart. Even though Lin's been in the 1780's for two months now, it's only been about two weeks since he "died" for Vanessa, Sebastian, and Cisco.**

 **I'm pretty sure you can all recite my reminder about reviews by now ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. So I had quite a few issues writing this chaoter (obviously.) I rewrote it three times until I had it perfect. I was about to upload it, but then my iPad broke. Apparently I hadn't backed it up in a while and I had to start it over from scratch. So after rewriting it around half a dozen more times and finally just deciding to split it into three parts; I bring you chapter seven (from my phone!)**

The next few years passed by in a blur. Angelica Hamilton came into the world on an early February morning in 1784; a little bundle of joy to lighten the family's lives. Philip was pulled to the girl like a magnet, never wanting to leave the room she was in. It warmed Lin's heart to see the toddler's unconditional love for the infant. He wondered how Sebastian and Cisco were doing back in the future. We're they still fighting over stuffed animals and Play-Doh, or had they grown closer in their father's absence?

Either way, life was really looking up for the Hamilton family. The children we're happy and healthy, Eliza wasn't completely stressed out, and the immigrant was actually spending out of his room, socializing with his family. Lin was actually beginning to hope that a happy ending was in store. It sure looked that way.

That was, until Alexander left.

In hindsight, Lin should have known it was coming.

"Betsey my dear, you'll never believe what's happened!" the man exclaimed as he charged into the house clutching a letter in his hand; making his signature entrance. "I was chosen for The Constitutional Convention!"

Lin rolled his eyes in exasperation. Of course Hamilton would go and fuck it up.

"Constitootunal Conventan?" Philip asked as he hobbled into the room, and a chubby Angelica crawling behind him.

"I'm just going away for a bit." He reassured the boy. "It'll only be for a couple months, and it will help the country."

The former aide-de-camp's words hit Lin like a train wreck. He was only supposed to be in Puerto Rico for a few months, and now he was stranded in the 18th century for over a year! He had thought about how much he was helping his country, Puerto Rico. The funds would have helped them so much to rebuild after the hurricanes.

Tears prickled his behind his eyes, and before he knew it he was running up the stairs, trying to get as far away from them as he could. What had he been doing for the past two years? The time for dawdling was over! He was going to find a way back even if it killed him!

"Lin!" Eliza's pure and quiet voice rang through his ears, stopping his inner ramble cold. "Are you alright?"

In that very moment the composer's heart broke in two. "…I have so much work to do."

 **Yeah, I know it's probably pretty disappointing. Sorry about that. I promise you more is in store, and SOON.** **I'm so sorry about not responding to any reviews. I've kind of moved off of this site, and with my iPad gone, I don't have access to the emailed alerts for reviews (my phone is android.) Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'll make it up to all of you. I promise**


End file.
